Equestria Girls: The Dilemma
by darkshadow051
Summary: Big Macintosh and Fluttershy have been together for some time now, both of them in love and able to trust one another. However, when Fluttershy has an accidental mishaps with Rainbow Dash, she begins to question herself and her relationship with Big Mac. With only one solution, an even bigger problem arises: what happens if it fails? Can the two of them overcome this dilemma?


It was just another typical Monday for the students at Canterlot High. The weather was sunny with a few clouds slowly making their way across the blue skies. A slight chill was in the air, forcing many of the students to wear jackets and sweatshirts, even inside the building. Students were busily walking in and around the building, making their way to class or wherever they needed to be.

As the bell rang, signaling the students to journey their way to their next class, Fluttershy began making her way to the cafeteria for her lunch period. However, she didn't go on the line to get any food nor did she go to the table where she and her friends usually sat. Instead, she immediately headed for the doors in the back, serving as the entrance way to the courtyard behind the cafeteria.

When she was outside, she looked around for a bit, hoping to see who she had asked to meet her out here. With the cool air immediately hitting her, she was thankful she was wearing a green sweater and blue jeans as opposed to the original attire she often wore. After scanning her surroundings and at the various students, either playing hand-ball against the school wall or sitting on the ground eating their lunch while chatting with each other, she finally found who she was looking for. Swallowing a lump in her throat, Fluttershy began making her way towards him, her heart beginning to pound in her chest with every step she took.

Leaning against a wall on the far side of the courtyard with his arms folded across his chest, Big Macintosh looked up to see her approaching. Straightening his posture, he gave her a soft smile as she walked up to him, wrapping her arms around him in an embrace. Then, the two of them gave one another a small kiss on the lips, both of them smiling afterwards.

"Thank you for meeting me," she said in a soft tone.

"No problem," he said, matching her tone. "Is everything alright? Ya sounded mighty upset when ya called the other night."

She looked at the ground, unsure of how to answer him. The two of them had been going out for several months now, so they had little to no trouble talking with one another. However, Fluttershy was more worried with how he would react to what she needed to tell him than actually saying it; the words were on the tip of her tongue, but she was too scared to let them out.

"Big Mac," she finally said, her eyes looking at the ground. "There's something...I need to tell you, but...but..."

He smiled and let out a reassuring sigh. "Flutters, you know you can tell me anything, no matter what it is. What's wrong?"

Fluttershy smiled slightly; whenever he said that nickname to her, she couldn't help but do so. However, it still wasn't enough to stop her from lowering her head as a few strands of her pink hair fell over her eyes, which she desperately tried to hide behind. As much as she tried to prevent it, tears began to pool in her eyes, none of which managed to escape. It was only when she closed them for a few moments did a small stream leak from the corners.

"Big Mac," Fluttershy whispered. "I...I think...I think I'm...I'm a..."

She trailed off at the end of her sentence, causing Big Mac to lean in and ask, "W-What was that? Ah didn't hear you."

"I said...I think I'm...I'm a..."

Again, she mumbled the last part of her sentence. Crossing his arms, Big Mac let out a sigh and gave her a worried look.

"Sorry, Fluttershy," he said. "But, ah still can't hear what yer sayin'."

She turned her back to him, hoping she can wipe her eyes without him seeing her. Then, she took one last sigh before turning back to face him.

"I think I'm..." she began. Then, lowering both her head and her voice, she blurted out in one quick sentence, "I think I'm a lesbian."

Even though they were standing outside with everyone and everything making noise, they could have heard a pin drop from the other side of town. They both stood there, neither of them knowing what to say; what _could_ one say to something like this?

All Big Mac could do was stare at Fluttershy, who took a step back as she squeezed her eyes shut and covered them with her hands, the tears she desperately tried to prevent beginning to run down her eyes. His heart was racing as he shook his head, trying to comprehend what she was talking about.

After a moment, he let out a small scoff and asked, "Are ya kiddin' me? Please tell me yer kiddin'."

Fluttershy didn't look at him; her only response was her lowering her head as tears continued to pour. Her actions were all the response he needed. Crossing his arms across his chest, Big Mac let out a sigh as he looked in every direction but hers, trying to think of the right words to say to her. There was only one question that came to mind, but he didn't know how to ask her; either that or he didn't have the heart to ask her.

After a mental tug-of-war in his head, he took a deep breath and asked in a calm and relaxed tone, "What makes ya think yer a...a lesbian?"

Sniffling, Fluttershy said in a soft tone, "Well, it happened over the weekend. Rainbow Dash and I were hanging out at her house one night when her parents were away. To make the night fun, she decided to sneak a bottle of alcohol from her father's liquor cabinet and the two of us shared it together. After a few drinks, we started talking about...well...sex and stuff. She asked me if I had ever kissed a girl before. When I told her 'no', she leaned into me and...and...kissed me. It wasn't just a friendly kiss, but a...a 'French kiss'."

After she spoke, she put her hands over her eyes again in another attempt to hide herself. The words sinking in, all he could do was tilted his head and raise an eyebrow.

"Uh, Fluttershy," he questioned. "Not fer nothin', but ah don't think kissin' another girl makes ya...a lesbian. Sure, the alcohol may have had somethin' ta do with it, but..."

She looked at him with sorrowful eyes, cueing him to stop speaking. "That's just it. We did a little more than just...kiss."

The only response he could make was swallowing something that was lodged in his throat, his eyes becoming pinpoints and the back of his neck starting to feel uncomfortably hot. His respectful side for her wanted to tell her to stop her story right there, but there was another side of him that wanted her to continue and explain what happened next in great detail.

"You see," she continued, making his heart skip a beat. "After we kissed for a while, she began to...to touch me...you know...here."

Subtly, she pointed to her breasts. As quickly as he thought possible, he shifted his eyes down to her shirt before darting them back to her face, his cheeks feeling very warm. Sure, he had snuck a look at Fluttershy's chest before, but it was never because she encouraged it.

"After a while, we started to...do more," she said, squeezing her eyes shut as she finished her sentence, still unsure of how he would react.

Big Mac's eyes shifted back and forth as a war began throughout his body. The way she ended her sentence, he didn't know if that was an invitation for him to ask to keep going or the brick wall in the road to end the conversation. His heart pounding, he could only muster up one word, which came out like a question than a statement.

"More?"

Fluttershy nodded as she said, "After touching me there, she began to touch...down there. Before I knew it, the two of us were naked and...touching each other."

As she spoke, Big Mac could have sworn he felt his heart come to a standstill. With every word she said, a throbbing feeling began coursing in his jeans, forcing him to slightly cover himself with his hands. He never thought of the two of them performing such acts with each other, but now that Fluttershy was planting the ideas in his head, he couldn't stop his imagination from going wild.

As she finished her story, she threw her arms around Big Mac as she began crying into his shirt. Putting his arms around her to comfort his girlfriend, panic began to erupt within him; he prayed she didn't rub against him and felt a certain part of him that had become a little hard.

"Oh, Big Mac," she said through tears. "I'm the worst girlfriend in the world! Not only did I betray you, but what made it worse was that a part of me was enjoying it! I didn't want to, but I couldn't help myself! I wanted to stop, but I couldn't, I just couldn't! I'm sorry, Big Mac! I'm so, so sorry! Please don't be mad at me! I didn't mean for it to happen, honest!"

He fell silent, trying to find the right words to say. Looking at the other students outside, he could see that some of them had stopped playing their game and were staring at them; no doubt Fluttershy's outburst caught their attention. Giving them a reassuring nod, he looked at her and held her close, thankful that his libido was starting to calm down.

"S'alright, Fluttershy," he said. "Ah'm not mad, but ah'm a bit...confused, ah guess."

She looked up at him with a confused look, her eyes glossy and red.

Swallowing again, he continued, "What does this mean fer...us? Are ya sayin' you're a..."

Fluttershy backed away from him again, a few strands of hair clinging to her face from her tears. "Well..." she hesitantly said. "That's the problem. I don't know if I am or not."

It was his turn to give her a confused glance.

"The truth is...well..." she softly whispered. "I've never...you know...been with a guy before, so...I don't really know."

Then, she looked back and forth to see if anyone was looking at them. Confident no one was around to hear them, she leaned in a little closer and said, "I was hoping that...maybe...if you want to...you and I can...no pressure if you don't want to...we can...you know..."

She didn't even need to finish her sentence for Big Mac to know what she was asking of him. It was only when she looked at him with hopeful eyes did the throbbing feeling come back with a vengeance. His eyes shifted back and forth as he tried to wrap his mind around the idea.

"Ah...um..." he stuttered, running his hand through his hair to the base of his neck. "Ah don't...ah mean...we should...er..."

Fluttershy lowered her head. "Oh...it's okay...I understand if you don't want to..."

"It's not that!" he blurted out, catching them both off guard. Quickly, he said, "Sorry, Flutters, it's just that...this's all so...sudden, ya know? Ah don't wanna do somethin' yer not ready for, that's all."

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean to sound so direct. It's just that...I do love you, but...I need to know if I am or not."

A moment of silence followed as he let her words sink in. After a few minutes of thinking, he gave her a weary smile and said, "Alright, ah'll...ah'll help ya...only if yer sure it's what ya want."

"Really?" she asked, moving a few strands of hair out of her eyes. "You mean it?"

Swallowing the same lump that refused to leave his throat, he said, "Eeyup."

Again, she wrapped her arms around him and said, "Thank you, Big Mac! You're the best boyfriend a girl could ask for."

After releasing their embrace, she planted her lips onto his, both of them closing their eyes as they share the tender moment together. Then, the two of them shared a moment of silence, both of them wanting to ask the same question to the other, but neither of them knowing how.

"So," Big Mac finally said, taking several deep breaths before asking the obvious question. "When do ya wanna...you know...?"

Fluttershy blushed as she softly said, "I don't know. How about tomorrow at your place? We can't today, and my mom will be home all day tomorrow. I can tell her I'm going over to your place for the afternoon...um...if that's alright with you, that is."

He rubbed a hand over his mouth as he thought about it. _Well, Granny's got some errands ta run, so she won't be home fer the afternoon. Apple Bloom'll have no problems goin' with her friends, and if ah can convince AJ to study at her friends' house, we may have some time._

After several long minutes of thinking, he finally said, "Ah guess we can, but are ya absolutely sure you wanna do this?"

"Of course," she said. "Not just for me, but for us! I need to know if I am or not, and this is the only way to find out."

Hearing the sincerity in her voice, he let out one last sigh and said, "Okay, tomorrow it is."

Then, she wrapped her arms around him one last time and said softly, "Thank you so much for helping me. It means so much to me. You won't regret this, I promise!"

"Yer welcome, Flutters," he said, returning the gesture.

When they released each other, the two of them headed for the cafeteria together to get some food while there was still time. As they walked through the double doors, thoughts began slamming Big Mac's brain like bees against a closed window. Admittedly, he didn't really have a problem with what they were about to do, but there were two major problems that he couldn't shake from his mind.

Firstly, it was the way the two of them were going about this. With what he was familiar with [mostly based on what his other guy friends had told him], sex wasn't something that was planned out; they'd go out, they'd kiss, and then, one thing leads to another, and _bam_! The fact that they two of them had planned out having sex ahead of time, made it seem a little uncomfortable.

The second problem was the outcome. Here was Fluttershy, questioning whether or not she was a lesbian or not and asking him for help. Sure, it'll be a good time for the two of them, but what if she wasn't satisfied in the end? What if she liked being with a girl more and decides to leave him? Was he ready for that kind of rejection? Would he have what it takes to satisfy what she was looking for?

As the two of them got on the lunch line together, Big Mac let out a deep sigh as he tried to focus his attention on something else. The moment his eyes locked onto Applejack and Apple Bloom, both of them sitting at separate tables in the cafeteria, he began to feel a wave of panic wash over him like water.

_Ah hope ah can get 'em outta the house long enough_, he thought as he filled his tray with food. When he got to the counter and saw Granny Smith, he forced a weary smile as he walked away with Fluttershy at his side. _Not ta mention keepin' this a secret from all of 'em. Ah hope everthin'll be alright._

With nothing more to do, the two of them gave each other one last kiss before going to their separate tables. As he sat down, he looked at Fluttershy, who only smiled at him before focusing her attention on her friends. Big Mac could only smile back before eating his food, praying that the two of them could pull this off without a hitch.

* * *

><p>From the night to the next day, everything seemed to move at a snail's pace. Every single class Big Macintosh was in felt like it lasted several hours rather than forty-five minutes. His mind focusing on what was planned that afternoon kept him from paying attention in any of his classes. Even his History teacher, Ms. Harshwhinny, needed to remind him to stay focused, and History was one of his best subjects.<p>

The worst of it was when the bell rang in between periods and he walked the hallways of the school. Even though Big Mac and Fluttershy didn't have the same classes, they would walk passed one another from time to time. On any other day, they would just wave at each other, maybe give each other a passing glance with a quick smile and that was it. Today, Fluttershy seemed to have a little more pep in her step. Her waves were replaced with winks and she made it a point to smile every time, her cheeks as rosy as ever. Although he would return with a smile or a wave, his heart would only pound in his chest harder than ever, the thoughts of after school making his anxiety skyrocket.

After what felt like forever, the last bell rang and the students of Canterlot High dispersed from the building, all of them relieved to be free...well, almost all of them. Big Macintosh walked out of the school to see Fluttershy waiting for him with Applejack and Sunset Shimmer, all of them engaged in a conversation. Although the thought entered his mind, he immediately dismissed the idea that she was telling them what they were up to later; he knew she would be too embarrassed to share this little secret with them.

Not bothering to try and listen to what they were saying, he walked up to them and said, "Howdy."

"Hi, Big Mac," they all said, Fluttershy immediately grabbing his hand and planting a kiss on his cheek. His thoughts still wandering, he could've sworn he heard the other two giggling at the gesture.

"So, AJ," said Big Mac nervously. "Ya sure ya don't mind studyin' with yer friends today?"

"O'course not," she replied. "Ah just don't get why ah need to."

He let out a chuckle. "Well, ya know what they say: better with friends than by yerself, right?"

"Uh-huh, and yer sure ya don't mind walkin' home?"

"Eeyup."

Sunset Shimmer looked at Fluttershy and asked, "Are you coming with us Fluttershy?"

"Sorry, but I can't," she replied. Much to Big Mac's surprise, Fluttershy sounded awfully calm about this whole thing. "I'm a little busy today. I'll go next time."

Applejack could only raise an eyebrow at the two of them as she said, "If ya say so. Well, ah guess ah'll see ya later then."

"Later, sis," was all he could say as she and Sunset Shimmer waved goodbye and began walking towards their vehicles in the student parking lot. When their backs were turned and he was certain they were out of earshot, he let out a sigh as he began rubbing his temples.

"I'm sorry," Fluttershy whispered. "I know it's wrong to lie to our friends like that, especially your sister."

"S'alright," he said. "Ah'll get over it...hopefully."

"By the way, I was just wondering, how did you convince Apple Bloom to...?"

Before she could finish her question, the girl in question ran up to Big Mac and wrapped her arms around his waist, a huge smile on her face.

"Thanks so much fer lettin' us borrow the video camera!" she exclaimed. "Ya won't regret it when we become the internet celebrities the world has ever seen!"

He chuckled and said, "No prob, sis. Just be careful with it."

"We will!" she said excitedly as she ran off to join Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, who were waiting for her a few feet away.

As the three of them ran off, Big Mac let out a sigh and said, "Why do ah get the feelin' we're never gonna see that camera again?"

Fluttershy let out a small giggle as the two of them began walking home. The journey to Big Macintosh's house wasn't a very long one, but given the circumstances, it felt like it took a thousand miles to get there. All the while, the two of them walked in silence as they held each other's hand. Although they were both really good at hiding it, both of them were extremely nervous about what was going to happen. Both of their hearts were pounding in their chests as they arrived at the house and walked up the driveway.

Unlocking the front door, the two of them walked in, making sure the door was locked behind them before looking at each other, both of their breathing clearly labored. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, neither of them knowing what to do at this point.

"So," he said, looking around for an answer.

"So," she repeated, looking just as nervous as he was.

His eyes focusing on the stairs, Big Mac hesitantly asked, "Do you...wanna go upstairs?"

Fluttershy simply responded with a nod, her cheeks turning from pink to red as they walked up towards the bedroom. The moment they were inside Big Mac's room, he locked the door and made his way to the bed, both of them sitting next to each other.

Some time had passed and the two of them just sat there, both of them too nervous to look at each other, let alone advance on the other. After a long moment, Big Mac let out a heavy sigh as he turned to look at her, sweat forming on the back of his neck.

"Fluttershy?" he asked, getting her attention. "Are ya really, absolutely, one-hundred percent sure you wanna do this?"

"Yes," she meekly said. "I'm sure."

Immediately, a thought came to Big Mac's mind, making a sheepish grin come across his face. "Actually, we might not be able ta do this."

Her eyes growing wide, Fluttershy asked, "Why not?"

"Well...ah actually...fergot to buy ah...ah condom...sorry."

She let out a laugh, which caught him completely by surprise. "It's okay. I actually took a pill the other night, so we have nothing to worry about."

He blinked in surprise. "Did you...plan this?"

"Well, sort of. After what happened with Rainbow, I...planned on asking you to...do this with me. So, I looked up how the pill works and took it right away, hoping you'd say yes. It said it needed at least forty-eight hours to take effect, so...I had to wait."

Her cheeks became a darker shade of red as she finished her sentence. The two of them gazed into each other's eyes for another several minutes until their breathing became less shallow. Then, as slow as they never thought possible, they closed their eyes, leaned in, and placed their lips on each other in a tender kiss.

At first, it was just the connection of their lips. But then, Big Mac became a little bold and slowly opened his mouth. He was a bit surprised when he felt hers follow suit, their tongues beginning to intertwine with one another. Although they had kissed each other like this every now and then, something about it now made it feel better; it was a completely different sensation for both of them.

As they continued to kiss, Fluttershy began running her hand on his shirt, slowly removing his red jacket before making her way down to his jeans. The moment her hand was on his crotch, they stopped kissing and looked at each other, their breathing becoming labored again.

Big Mac swallowed as her cheeks turned from red to crimson. Smiling nervously, he took the initiative to begin undoing his belt. Then, he undid the button of his jeans, lowered the zipper and slowly removed them, leaving his boxers on. Fluttershy let out an audible gasp at the bulge in between his legs, her breathing sounding like she was hyperventilating.

Then, she took a hand and placed it on the bulge, lightly squeezing his throbbing member underneath them. Try as he might, he couldn't help but let out a soft moan of pleasure, a smile starting to form on his mouth. Seeing this, she couldn't help but smile too, as she began weaving her hand through the opening of his boxers. When she had his penis in her hand, she pulled it out from the opening, her eyes wide at the size of it in her hand.

"Oh...my..." Fluttershy said softly as she began stroking it delicately. It felt so hard, yet so soft at the same time. She stroked it for a while, not sure if she could bring herself to do what she needed to do next. A part of her wanted to call the whole thing off, her fear starting to get the best of her, but she knew she couldn't stop now; she needed to know if she was a lesbian or not, and this was the only way to find out. So, she lightly closed her eyes and lowered her head on it, placing his penis in her mouth.

The moment he felt her tongue make contact with his member, Big Mac squeezed his eyes shut, the pleasure sending him to the far reaches of space. He began taking deep breaths to try and compose himself, but it did little to help when she began bobbing her head up and down on it, her tongue swirling around his sensitive head.

He bit his lower lip as she did this for several minutes. Every now and then, she would take it out of her mouth and slowly begin licking it from the base to the tip, his cock glistening with saliva and other such liquids. She even began stoking it with one hand while she licked on his scrotum, her eyes shut as she took in the intoxicating aroma that filled her nostrils. It was only when she began sucking his cock again did Big Mac begin groaning heavily, the ecstasy more than he can handle.

"Flutters...ah'm gonna..." he managed to say in between breaths, his eyes squeezing shut. When she looked up at him and saw his reaction, she took it out of her mouth and began jerking it. Then, a current erupted from his cock like a bursting dam. Several spurts of semen shot out of his cock and onto her face, causing her to close her eyes and back away, a small _eep_ coming from her.

His breathing finally calming, he opened his eyes and said, "Ah'm sorry...ah tried not ta..."

Fluttershy didn't respond with words; all she did was look at him and smile as she licked her lips, taking some of his creamy resin in her mouth. She closed her eyes and swallowed it which, much to her surprise wasn't as bad as she thought it was. So, using her finger, she sampled a little more, savoring the salty, yet sweet flavor of his cum. Watching this, Big Macintosh could only blankly stare as his cock slowly began to go limp; seeing the amount that had come out, he wouldn't be surprised if his dick wouldn't erect itself for at least a week, two tops!

However, his thoughts were short lived when Fluttershy got up and reached for a conveniently placed towel to wipe off the remaining cum from her face. Then, she walked up to him, smiled coyly and whispered, "We're just getting started, baby. Are you ready?"

Not even a second passed before she quickly covered her eyes in embarrassment. "Sorry," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I'm trying to...you know...sound sexy."

Big Mac smiled and said, "No, no, that's alright. Actually, ya sound very sexy."

"R-Really?"

"Eeyup."

Then, lightly pushing him back onto his bed, she sat on top of him with her legs on either side of his waist and his slowly waning member behind her. Her heart was beating fast as she slowly began to lift her sweater and shirt off her body at the same time, revealing her hot pink underwire to him. She hesitated for only a moment to catch her bearings before she reached behind her and unhooked the clasp on the back, lowering her bra off her shoulders and letting it fall onto his chest.

All he could do was stare with his mouth slightly agape as he looked upon her perfect body in all its glory for the first time. Her breasts weren't too big nor were they too small; they were a couple of handfuls at the least. However, the look on Big Mac's face caused her to blush as she put her arms around her waist just below her breasts, lightly pushing them up.

"Fluttershy," he said softly. "You look so...beautiful."

Lightly giggling, she replied, "Thanks, so are you."

As cautiously as either of them could muster, Fluttershy took Big Mac's hands into hers and guided them to her breasts, allowing him to feel their soft tenderness. As he felt her nipples beginning to harden under his hands, he felt his cock beginning to rise again, making him smile sheepishly at her. Then, she lowered herself onto him as they shared another kiss, Big Mac wrapping his arms around her to rub her back. Goose bumps began forming all over her body as his hands delicately wandered up and down the skin on her back.

After several moments, Fluttershy got off of him and allowed him to sit up. In one quick motion, he removed his white undershirt, revealing his powerful chest to her. It was her turn to stare in wonder at the amount of muscles he had; no signs of flab to be seen anywhere. Her hands ran up and down the six-pack abs he was sporting, clearly the results of working out and his duties in their family's orchard.

Big Mac smiled as he said, "Guess ah should return the favor."

Without waiting for a response, he laid her down on the bed and began kissing her neck, making her moan in delight at the feeling; it was _nothing_ like what she had experienced with Rainbow Dash. He began kissing down her body, between her breasts and all the way to her jeans. As delicately as he could, he undid the front and removed them to reveal the pink pair of panties she wore underneath.

He looked up to her to see that she was breathing heavily; if she had turned any redder, he might have had to call the hospital. Focusing on where he was, he removed the panties to reveal her moistening pussy, the scent of her sex wafting through his nostrils and coursing throughout his body. After allowing the aroma to settle in, he began to lightly lick her pussy, his tongue brushing over her the folds and onto her aroused clit. The second she felt his tongue touch her, she put a hand on the back of his head, holding him close as she let out a squeal and began squirming with delight.

For both of them, the feeling was like nothing they had ever felt before. As Big Mac continued to lap her vulva, her labia beginning to part, the motions of Fluttershy's body became more rugged by the second. He found the more he stimulated her clit, the tighter she held his head, her moans becoming louder and louder. Her legs were spread further than he had ever thought possible as he stuck his tongue inside her snatch. The second that happened, her legs clamped together, refusing to let him go.

"Omigosh! Omigosh!" she moaned loudly. "This feels so good! Please don't stop! Keep going...I'm almost there!"

After several moments of this, her rocking eventually stopped as she let out a loud squeal of delight, her juices squirting nonstop in his face. The taste was too irresistible for him, so he began to lap it up, trying his best to get it all. All the while, Fluttershy gripped his head so hard he was almost certain she was going to take a chunk of his scalp clean off. Soon, she finally calmed down as she let her orgasm rest. By the amount of juices that came out, Big Mac was almost certain she had cum twice in a row.

"Oh, Mackie," she said in a breathy whisper. "That was...incredible."

Wiping his chin with the back of his hand, he smiled and said, "Thanks, Flutters. You're amazin' yerself."

It was in that moment he wanted to ask her about her experience with Rainbow Dash, but he was interrupted when she asked, "So...are you ready to...go all the way?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "Only if you are."

Fluttershy only smiled as she sat up and kissed him once again, the taste and scent of both their sexes filling the air with an aroma that was rivaled by none. Then, she lied back down on the bed, allowing him to hover over her. They were both afraid to make the next move, but there was no turning back now. Slowly, she took his cock in her hand and positioned it so that the head was rubbing the opening of her slit.

"Promise you'll be gentle?" she asked.

As she rubbed herself with his appendage, he said in a breathy whisper, "O'course."

Then, the moment of truth came. Fluttershy left his cockhead against her opening, allowing him full control of entering her. Both their hearts were pounding so hard that they could swear the other could hear it. Big Mac looked into her eyes as she started cringing, bracing for the inevitable. Putting his hands on her shoulders, he rested his body onto hers, her arms wrapping around him.

"Ah'm sorry. Please forgive me," he whispered as he squeezed his eyes shut. Then, with one quick thrust, he pushed himself inside of her, his cock breaking through her hymen until it rested against her cervix.

"AHHH!" she screamed loudly, her hands digging into his skin and her head resting on his shoulder. Tears began forming in her clenched eyes as she screamed, "OH MY GOD, IT HURTS! IT HURTS SO MUCH!"

"Shit, ah'm sorry, ah'm sorry!" he said over and over again with much sympathy in his voice. "Ah'm so sorry! We can stop if ya want! Ah can't stand ta see you in so much pain because of me!"

"N-No!" she said through tears. "It's fine, honest! I knew it would hurt, but it's okay! I want this, Big Mac! I need to know...whether I am or not!"

Quickly, he placed his lips against hers, kissing her long and hard as if it would help take the pain away. They remained motionless as she allowed the pain to begin to settle, her tears slowly beginning to calm until they had stopped. Eventually, Fluttershy began rocking her hips up and down a small length of his cock.

"Oh my," she moaned as closed her eyes, losing herself in the pleasure that was slowly building up. "This feels so good. Do me, Big Mac, please."

Though he mentally chuckled at her choice of words, he said nothing as he did what she asked; he pulled his cock out a little more than before and pushed it back into the depths of her newly-deflowered womanhood. With each move he made, she rocked her hips in perfect sync, both of them starting to go a little faster each time. High pitched moans and squeals of delight emitted from Fluttershy as deep grunts and groans came from Big Mac, both in harmonic balance with each other in some unique way. Every time he would pump his dick, he felt her vaginal muscles tighten, almost refusing to let him go.

"Don't stop! Don't stop!" she moaned loudly. "Keep going, more!"

He responded with actions as he kissed her again, his motions going a little bit faster. Although his eyes were squeezed shut, he managed to open one of them to look at his girlfriend underneath him, her rocking causing her breasts to bounce in perfect unison with her body. Her eyes were closed and her moans came out in short bursts, the look clearly telling him that she was enjoying this. For only a split second, a tinge of worry overcame him; she may have been enjoying it, but was it enough to satisfy her completely? Was he doing this better than Rainbow had?

These thoughts were interrupted when Fluttershy's moans started to come out louder than before, her legs wrapping around his waist and locking him in.

"Mac, I think...I'm gonna..." she moaned, her breathing increasing more than ever. Then, he felt her inner muscles begin to spasm as her grunts became a bit more primal, her rocking going faster and faster. All the while, Big Mac kept pumping himself inside her, doing everything he could to keep her on the wave of delight she was on.

Then, a torrent overcame his manhood, resulting in Fluttershy making a silent scream as she arched her back in the air. Wave after wave of her fluids washed over his cock, making her hold him so tight that she could have suffocated him. She was seeing stars as her orgasm slowly started to subside and, with the feeling of pleasure from Big Mac's motions, was brought to a whole different level of pleasure she had never felt before.

Her release was all that he needed to reach his breaking point as he felt his scrotum beginning to tighten, pressure also building at the base of his penis.

"Fluttershy...I'm gonna cum..." he warned, his gyrations starting to increase.

"Yes," she hissed. "Cum inside me. I wanna feel...what it's like...please...I need to know!"

With one last thrust, he stopped his movement with his cock fully inside her, her legs holding him as close as possible. He squeezed his eyes shut again as he felt his semen course through his shaft and inside her pussy, her muscles tightening around him. His cock felt like it had spurted four to five times before he felt completely drained, collapsing on top of Fluttershy for a second before rolling on his side, both of them breathing heavily.

She rolled on her side as well, his cock still inside her as she held him close. As the two of them shared another passionate kiss, his cock softened enough to slip out of her pussy, strings of their juices still connecting them as cum oozed out of both their genitals.

Then, the two of them looked into each other's eyes, both of them radiating with a post-coital afterglow that neither of them had ever experienced. Smiling, Fluttershy closed her eyes and held him in an embrace, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Big Mac, that was..." she said in his ear, letting out a passionate sigh. "That was one of the best, most wonderful experiences of my life."

"Same here, Fluttershy," he said as he held her close. However, the thoughts of why they were doing this came to him, making him bite his lower lip. Hesitantly, he asked, "So...does this mean...I mean, were you...was it...?"

He was immediately silenced by her kissing him on the cheek, letting a giggle escape her lips. Whispering in his ear, she said, "Don't worry about it. I've made my decision that I'm not a lesbian. I enjoyed this too much to be anything else, especially since I did it with you. Thank you so much for this with me."

Big Mac rested her head on his chest, kissed her on her forehead, and said, "You're welcome."

Lightly closing her eyes, Fluttershy whispered, "I love you, Big Macintosh."

Smiling, he closed his eyes as well and said in a matching tone, "I love you, too, Fluttershy."

The two of them fell asleep in each other's arms after that, both of them happy to be in each other's company. However, outside the locked door, someone stood with her hand over her mouth and pinpoints in her eyes. She had returned to retrieve a few things she had forgotten, completely unaware of what was happening in the other room. When she heard the noises, she couldn't help but stand in front of the door, listening to everything that was happening.

When the two of them fell silent, she began slowly tip-toeing down the hall and down the stairs, leaving out the back door as to not attract unwanted attention. The moment she was outside, she rested her back against the door, removed her Stetson and ran a hand through her blonde-hair, sweat coating it with one quick stroke.

Waving her hat at her face like a fan, Applejack said the only words she could muster, the best words she could think of that described everything she had heard:

"Well, ah'll be damned!"

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Ultimate irony: I don't ship FlutterMac. Outside of ScootaBelle, I'm not into pony/EqG shipping!  
>Still, thanks for reading!<em>**


End file.
